


Difference.

by HeyxItsxAli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Difference, Family, Keith’s lonely, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: Keith doesn’t feel like part of the family. Lance tries to change that.





	Difference.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exam that I did at school so I’d really appreciate the feed back.

Lance was just a boy from Cuba. That much was common knowledge within his small crew of 5. Despite the fact that they had known each other for a few short months, the team felt more like a family to Lance. The bickering felt too much like home and the movie nights were a dream for him. Everything fell right into place. Except for Keith...

Keith was always the odd one out. No matter how much he tried to bond a socialise with the group, he never seemed to fit in. Even Lance, who was used to having a big family, was unable to incorporate him into ‘family time’. Keith always felt awkward around them, like he didn’t truly belong there. 

Keith had grown up in the foster care system in Texas. No one was sure what actually happened to Keith’s mother, but they never failed to remind him that his father ran away and abandoned him. The only ‘family’ Keith had known was Shiro. Shiro found Keith in his first year of college and instantly took a liking to the broody teen. 

They had been inseparable since then. Well... apart from the year that Shiro went missing. That’s besides the point. Keith was never and would never be part of a family. Even when Lance tried to rope him into ‘family bonding sessions’. (Which Lance demanded were every Friday and Saturday evening from 7 to 10)

Lance had been trying to involve Keith for months now, yet nothing seemed to work. He even promised to watch a hippo documentary-Keith’s favourite animal. Still, Keith refuses every time.

Lance was beginning to believe that Keith would always shut himself out. Like a lone wolf forever destined to isolation. Asking Shiro didn’t help much either, he just kept saying, “ He’ll come around with time Lance. This isn’t something you can force.” Lance knew this, of course he knew this, yet he was determined to never give up. Especially not on something as important as family. 

Trying tactics he used on his siblings at home didn’t work either. Making Keith one more cop of hot chocolate would make it seem like he was in love with Keith. Who could ever fall in love with Keith? Not him, not him at all. That’s what got Lance thinking. 

If Keith thought that he’d been abandoned by basically everyone, Lance had to prove to him that he was loved and appreciated. Obviously he couldn’t say it out loud. That wouldn’t work. He would have to do it through positive reinforcement. 

Every time they ran into each other in the corridors -however literal that was- Lance would give him a compliment, every time Keith did well in the training room, praise him. So on and so forth. Lance found that overtime Keith came out of the shell he built around himself. Maybe they weren’t so different after all, they both just wanted a loving family.


End file.
